One Last Chance
by percabeth1414
Summary: SPOILERS:DO NOT READ IF NOT FINISHED ALLEGIANT Tobias cannot get over the death of Tris and winds up meeting the girl she reincarnated into.
1. Chapter 1

"No! I don't care what you say. I am going, Mom!" I scream at my mother. We have been arguing for hours. She didn't understand me. One week after Tris's ashes were spread, I can't take it anymore! I miss her so much, how could she just leave me like that. Alone she knew all I needed was her. She should have just let her stupid brother die. Two and a half years later, I was doing great, but now, nothing is holding me here.

My mother just found out she has some life threatening disease. It is apparently really old but we don't have a cure for it. It is something like cancer in the bones the doctor said. I think it is called ostroposis, osteprosis, osteoporosis. Well anyways it has to do with the bones.

"Tobias." My mother said in tears. "Please don't go!"

"But I must! I can't stay here, its doing me no good. All I am doing is being cooped up in a building. What if Tris is out there again waiting for me! I can't just leave her behind" I say.

"Tobias we saw her body. She can't be out there waiting. She's dead!"

"But what about reincarnation! She must be out there somewhere!"

"Tobias, there is no such thing as reincarnation, just heaven." She said.

"How can you hurt me like that with my one last chance to think she is alive and you go and crush it!" I scream.

"Tobias, how can you leave me when I'm dying?"

"I'm going to look for a cure" I say sarcastically.

"Tobias! You get back here right now." She screams while in tears.

I respond "I'm free to do whatever I want," I pause "Evelyn." And run off towards the train to take me away.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since the last time I jumped on a train; I had forgotten the thrill of it all. The air in my hair, the cool air on my skin it is all perfect till I remember being with her. Tris. My love; the train rides were always better with her. Her small petit body I felt I had to protect, her beautiful blond hair, and of course her fierce eyes and gorgeous smile. Man did I miss that smile. Her lips against mine in harmony, but now it is just a horrible longing memory.

The sun is setting in the fall. It looks like the colors of the old amity faction. Oranges, reds and pinks. Tris would have said it looked to pretty and creepy. The marsh with the zip line, I can remember watching my best friend slide down and allow the stiff to join them. She showed power and beauty from the way she slides down the zip line. I had watched from a distance and admired her bravery. The girl who seemed to try too hard to fit in.

Oh, and there was the Ferris wheel! The day she pushed me to fight one of my greatest fears. The agility in her movement as she climbed up that freeking tall thing. Wow! Was she crazy! I was terrified but didn`t want to show it but, somehow she could still tell. Her bravery and leader ship won us that game of capture the flag for us. Not only that but she gave up the chance to grab the flag to a team mate to show true team work, the true definition of dauntless not the new image Eric had given for the rest of the factions.

Ah. I must be nearing the end of my ride because I was at the dauntless faction building. I remember when she, the "stiff" jumped down first. I could tell she liked me by the way her pupils dilated the moment she saw me. She was different and stood out like a sore thumb. I had found her annoying and much too determined. After a while she grew on me and her divergence was obvious to me. She was braver then most stiffs and even braver then I was; the first to jump, a stiff and her size she was one to talk about for that night.

My day dreaming goes on for what seems for forever. Until I feel the train slowing and see the city limits. Instead of waiting I decide to jump, the thrill rushes through my blood and pulls me forward, all I know is I want to run. As I look back I see the train stopping and people starring. No one has jumped from the train in years. Suddenly I am slowing down at the edge of Chicago and am heading out of the city. There is a shadowed figure waiting for me.


End file.
